


I Did It

by Thickutou_Assatarou



Series: Dream SMP || MCYT Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Death, Destruction, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fighting, Fluff, Gen, Goodbye, Happy, Logstedshire, Murder, Pogtopia, Sad, War, Wither - Freeform, henry the cow makes a return guys- kind of, kind of happpy, l'manburg, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thickutou_Assatarou/pseuds/Thickutou_Assatarou
Summary: mmm this contains some spoilers from the latest DreamSMP streams! So please, if you're not looking for spoilers, then I suggest reading this afterward! :) Whilst this is all fanfiction, I am heavily referencing the actual lore in this!! Also this is just the full version of something I accidentally posted lolol-Tommy scoffed, rolling his eyes as he switched his sword out for his axe before raising it up, above his head "Fixing my brother's mistake!" he called out whilst bringing it back down with as much force as he could, gritting his teeth as it wedged into the mud beneath his feet from the other slipping away. "Quit fuckin' moving away, you dickhead! I'm trying to fucking kill you!"-Teehee this is more of an apology because the next chapter for What If is taking me ages to write & finish, so I wrote this as a sorry and accidentally posted it :')) but heyho─ it's finished now so grr gimmie clout i beg/hj
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Phil Watson & TommyInnit, Phil Watson & Tubbo, Phil Watson & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP || MCYT Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131245
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	I Did It

There was fire everywhere, people screaming and yelling in the distance barely registering to Tommy's ears, him being too caught up in his fight to care.

His eyes were wide, knuckles almost white from how hard he was gripping onto his sword whilst bringing it down onto his opponent, only for it to be blocked by their shield.

"-my! Tommy, what are you doing?!" their voice called out, fear and panic lingering in the air. They lowered their shield to look at Tommy, an axe in their other hand, ready to strike if need be.

Tommy scoffed, rolling his eyes as he switched his sword out for his axe before raising it up, above his head "Fixing my brother's mistake!" he called out whilst bringing it back down with as much force as he could, gritting his teeth as it wedged into the mud beneath his feet from the other slipping away. "Quit fuckin' moving away, you dickhead! I'm trying to fucking kill you!"

There wasn't much talk after that, just the sound of their quick, panicked breaths and screams as they tried to avoid their former best friend's attacks. 

A wither flew by in the distance, shooting fireballs and destroying everything, everything that they had worked for to create.

Whilst they cared, whilst it hurt for them to watch, Tommy didn't care; he couldn't care less. After spending some time away from it, on his own and then with Technoblade, he finally understood why his older brothers wanted to get rid of it.

Tommy spat out blood, pushing himself up from his position on the floor, eyes widening in excitement as he looked at the bloody fist of the person that just hit him "You fucking asshole, you actually fucking hit me!" He breathed out with a chuckle, voice slightly strained from screaming so much. "You finally grow some fucking balls or something? Going to make this fight interesting or what?" 

Before they could answer, he tightened his grip on his axe before jumping up, off the floor and throwing himself at the other. Tommy swung his axe, smiling when he felt it break through his shield and saw the blood drops that started to pool at the floor. He looked back up at them, not bothering to wipe the blood off his face as he brought his axe close to his chest and looked at the red liquid that coated it. 

Their screams echoed through the air, people who were fighting the many withers stopping in their place to try and take a look. 

Two years ago, Tommy would have been one of those people.  
Two years ago, Tommy would have been fighting alongside them.  
Two years ago, Tommy wouldn't have let this happen.

But this wasn't two years ago; this was now.

This was two years since he got exiled, since his best friend last spoke to him and looked him in the eye, probably longer since anyone within those walls had any faith in him.

In the past two years, he had been pushed around from place to place, everyone only ever coming to see him just to use him. To take what little he had and to pity him to look better.

That was until he watched who he thought was his best, and only, friend blow it up, reality slapping him in the face and leading him to someone he never thought he would ever turn to.

Technoblade, or better known as "The Blade".

At first, Tommy didn't want to team with him, to take down something that he had put so much work into creating, to betray his friends─ but after everything that had happened and spending a lot of time to think about it,

he finally understood.

Governments- L'Manburg had taken everything from him. His brothers, his father, and his friends; they had all left or been taken away from him because of it. They brought nothing but destruction and tore people apart. 

Technoblade had tried taking down L'Manburg before, even with the help of the DreamSMP and Wilbur it didn't work, so they were taking another approach.

He stood over them, their blood now staining his axe. They screamed again, holding a hand over the gash in their arm whilst looking up at Tommy with wide eyes "Tommy- T-Tommy please, wha-why are you doing this?!" Their voice almost begged, eyes watering up as they thought of a way to get out of this.

"Well, I'm trying to fuckin' kill you, obviously," Tommy said with little to no effort, shrugging his shoulders whilst resting the butt of his axe onto their chest with a smirk. He looked down at them, a smile making its way onto his face as he started speaking "Look around you, is this what you wanted?" 

They shook their head whilst speaking "N-no! Of course not!", trying to get away from him, only to grunt in pain when they felt the axe getting pushed into their chest "Just- stop! Please!"

He shook his head, smile fading as he spoke "Then why? Why didn't you just fucking stop?! Look at what you've done! You-" He huffed, blinking back his tears of frustration before stepping away from him "You've fucked up."

In reality, he didn't want to kill them. Not now, not ever. But, he also knew that they couldn't live.

Tommy turned around, holding up his axe and pointing it towards them "Fucking get up, quit being such a damn child and fight me!" A smile slowly rose to his face, forcing an almost joyful tone as he watched his opponent struggle to get up "I only fucking grazed yer arm, quit being a sissy about it!"

"Grazed?!" They snapped at him, arming themself with their sword as they spoke with wide eyes "You- you fucking axed my arm! Wha- th- what do you mean by quit being a sissy! You need to quit being a psy- a-a psychopathic dick!" 

His eyes widened slightly, tilting his head to the side as he lowered his axe and got ready to attack "You-you've just turned into-.. into a horrible fucking mixture o-of Wilbur and Technoblade!" Tommy frowned at their words, rolling his hand that held his axe until he heard the satisfying pops of his wrists before running at the other as his eldest brother had taught him.

An intense silence filled the air again, just the sounds of their panicked breaths, grunts and weapons clashing could be heard over the sound of the distant screaming and explosions.

"Tommy!" He rolled his eyes when he heard them call out his voice, just focusing on his one task, the one thing he had set out to do when he and Techno had started their journey back to L'Manburg.

"Tommy just-" They paused, panting after dodging another of Tommy's attacks "I- we thought you were f-fucking dead!" They held up their sword, pressing their hand against the blunt side of the blade to prevent him from splitting his head in two with his axe, his swing having too much force for their comfort. "I-I saw the tower a-and it was all fucking gone! Tommy I-" They finally pushed Tommy off, quickly scrambling to their feet whilst holding and putting pressure onto the gash in his arm.

"Well- I'm not fucking dead!" Tommy snapped, swapping out his shield for his fishing rod before turning around and glaring at him "Maybe if you hadn't fucking lost your compass then you'd know!" His opponent froze at his words, giving Tommy the perfect opportunity to strike again.

He swung his rod back before flicking his wrist forwards, watching as it hooked onto them. His smile widened, chuckling as he jerked his arm back and pulled them towards himself. Tommy turned the axe around so that they'd only come into contact with the butt of it, having decided that he wanted to play around with them longer than needed, or at least until the others managed to kill the withers. If they were able to kill the withers, Technoblade did have some spared after all.

They gasped, eyes widening in shock when feeling themself get pulled towards Tommy at an increasing speed. They quickly ducked their head, only just avoiding coming into contact with the axe before unhooking themself from the fishing rod and selecting their sword "I never fucking put down that compas, Tommy! There was─ there was a creeper an-and it got─ it got destroyed in the explosion!" 

Tommy shook his head, huffing in frustration before swinging his arm holding the axe in their direction. "Just shut the fuck up and die already!" 

They weren't able to react quick enough, the force of the swing wedging the axe into their chest and forcing a chilling scream to erupt from their throat. They looked up, watching through glazed eyes as Tommy stepped towards them and tore the axe out of their chest, wiping off the blood that somehow rests on their cheek. 

He put his axe and fishing rod back into his inventory before wrapping his arms around his opponent, smiling softly as he carefully lowered them onto the floor and sat beside them.

They coughed up blood, using up the little of their strength that remained to return the embrace and mutter out the word "Why?"

Tommy sniffed, letting his own tears fall whilst ignoring the blood that soaked into his shirt and stuck to his skin "Because I love you, Tubbo." 

The entire fight, even before he stepped foot into L'Manburg, he refused to see them as Tubbo; he refused to see them as who they once were, that would make his job difficult and mean that he was lying to himself. Because that wasn't the Tubbo he knew; that was a person who had been forced into a position of power and had their childhood stripped away from them too early. They were someone that had been forced to accept the brutal reality of life and forced to grow up to soon. They shouldn't have had to choose between a nation or their best friend when they were 16; they shouldn't have had to decorate their own execution or to be executed, in front of everyone, by their best friend's brother when they were 17. There were so many things that they had to do that other 16-17 year olds never had to, things that they would lay up at night thinking about. 

"You- you're my best friend, a-and─" He blinked away his tears, holding Tubbo close whilst also being careful as to not hurt him further. "─I promised you I wouldn't let you become your fa- that I wouldn't let you turn into the next JSchlatt-" Tommy swallowed the lump in his throat, his smile having dropped as soon as he sat on the floor with him. "It's what you needed to do." Tubbo finished his sentence, his voice getting quieter as the faint breeze carried it away. 

Tommy's eyes widened at his words, a sad smile rising to his lips as an idea popped into mind. "H-hey! No- don't close your eyes yet, Big T. Th- there- there's still o-one mo' thing for us to do, yeah?" Tubbo looked up at him again, his green eyes meeting his blue, blinking in curiosity as he let himself get picked up, off of the floor and carried over to the bench that had somehow managed to stay untouched from everything that had happened.

He gently placed Tubbo on the bench, still ignoring the screams and cries of everyone that was fighting below him as his focus stayed on his best friend; his brother. Tommy took out his disk from inside his inventory, slotting it into the jukebox that had moss growing up the sides of it from how long it had been sat there, slowly becoming part of the ground beneath it. 

Once he sat down, they both sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the melancholic sound of Mellohi as they watched everyone run at the final wither after getting its health low enough to mele it. Tommy turned his head to the side at the feeling of Tubbo's gentle squeeze to his hand, a sad smile rising to his face once more as his final words left his mouth. 

"I'll see you later, Tommy..I- I love you too, you idiot."

Tommy felt more tears rush down his face, swallowing a lump in his throat as he returned Tubbo's small squeeze with his own "I'll see you later, Tubbo. Say- say hi to Henry for me, 'kay?" He finally let out a sob when he saw Tubbo nod his head and felt his light grip on his hand loosen. Looking back to the fight in front of him, he saw that they had already killed the final wither and, knowing his older brother, they wouldn't have to deal with another unless they didn't listen. 

Tommy stood up from where he sat at the bench, taking out the disk from the jukebox before placing it in one of his hands and resting them neatly on his lap. 

"It's time to go, Tommy." a voice called out behind him as he felt a hand being rested on his shoulder. 

He nodded, not bothering to wipe away his tears before finally stepping away from the bench. "Do you- do you think they'll learn this time, Techno?" 

"No." Technoblade responded, taking his hand off of Tommy's shoulder before walking over to the edge of the cliff and looking down at where everyone else stood, covered in blood and surrounded by fire. "But.." Tommy's eyes widened, curiosity and hope making him walk over and join his brother by the edge "..maybe, if they all come together and understand why we did this today─ then yeah-" Their eyes met as the both of them turned their heads to the side, a small smile rising to Tommy's cheek when he saw the sympathetic look on his brother's face

"─there's a possibility that they'll learn this time."

**Author's Note:**

> QIUFHIWEFH THANK YOU FOR READING MY LOVELIES AND THANK YOU FOR THE CLOUTTT/J Legit really, thank you for reading, rlly makes me happy :) tyty have a great day- also, if you're reading this far then comment your favourite food, but like- a not basic food E.g. mine is chicken pie but like the one from this certain shop and it had gravy, peas, carrots and something else in them and they're just the best


End file.
